Ryandapicle
Ryandapicle was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 1 (Short Term) and Big Brother 2 (Short Term). He finished in 3rd and 6th place for each respective season. He returned for Big Brother 4 (Short Term), where he was evicted first. He competed on Big Brother 1: Music of the Night. He is currently competing as a joint HouseGuest with Tink092 on Big Brother 2: Summer of Travel. Biography Ryan entered the house and immediately made final 2 deals with every HouseGuest, though he only planned on sticking with Amanda. Ryan was not the most competitive HouseGuest, but his social game allowed him to fly under the radar until Emily attempted to call him out to Amanda. His social game and lack of competitive nature is what caused Emily to vote him out in the final 3. Ryan returned for season 2, though his stay was short lived. Shortly before the power of veto competition in the final 6, he walked from the game. His game was short lived yet again in season 4, during which time he quickly made an enemy of himself as the leader of his side of the house. As a result, in week 1, Khia nominated him to avoid getting blood on her hands. Because his side was smaller, those remaining turned on him, voting him out unanimously. Ryan made yet another appearance in season 1, where he again found himself in a large 6-person alliance with Faith, Amanda, Evan L., Ellie, and Angelina. He became especially close with Amanda and Angelina, eventually turning on Evan L. just minutes after the alliance formed. He did the same to Faith and Ellie later on. He then made a faux final 3 deal with Khia and Ellie before voting to nominate them during backwards week and discarding the power of veto, leaving the two to fight for the vote of Kiki. Ryan then began to target Ellie for the remainder of the season, and he was ultimately successful with help from Angelina. He then evicted two allies during the double eviction rather than Jordan and Evan B., which resulted in their expulsions for inactivity. As a result, however, Ellie and Kiki returned to the house to replace them, and even Angelina turned on Ryan to save herself. As a result, under Ellie's HOH, Ryan was evicted by a unanimous vote. In season 2, Ryan was forced to enter the house as a joint HouseGuest with Tink092. As a result, he and Ellie devised a system to better agree on decisions, with Ellie making decisions based on competitions she won and vice versa. Ryan less involved in this season than in previous seasons, but he was unfortunately attached to Ellie as she began to initiate a major rivalry within the house against Glamor and Neda. As a result, he fell short, getting evicted as the second juror during Cubs's HOH. However, Ellie won the battle back for him, but when he needed to pull out a power of veto win to save himself, Ellie, Khia, and Evan, he was unable to do so, prompting Khia to win and Ellie and Ryan to take the fall during Neda's second HOH reign. Host Opinion Ryan's game was kind of messy, especially with the constant deal making. However, it nearly worked out for him in almost all scenarios, he just got unlucky in the final 3. The deal-making did come back to bite him during season 4, as did the fighting with other HouseGuests since Amanda couldn't protect him. Ryan's game was messy during the season, but he was incredibly good at lying to the HouseGuests. He was good at manipulating others into thinking he was trustworthy, but he was unfortunately also susceptible to the same tactics being used by Angelina. He was an absolute beast in competitions, which pleasantly shocked both hosts. The main problem the hosts had with him were constant questions about the future of the season, often about classified information. We felt smothered, but he was still a good game player. Ryan's game was even messier this time around than the last. He began working against himself when he started to defy Ellie and at one point begged for Glamor to evict the two of them. I don't know how fully he comprehended that they were the same HouseGuest, but his work with the other side of the house often resulted in self-sabotage. Good luck in future endeavors, Ryan! Player History - Big Brother 1 (Short Term) Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 2 (Short Term) Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 4 (Short Term) Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 1: Music of the Night Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 2: Summer of Travel Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Ryan broke the record for most HOH wins in a season with 3 during season 1 ** The record was later surpassed by KhiaShamone during season 2 ** Ryan was also the first to win two HOH competitions in a season * Ryan broke the record for most competition wins in a season with 4 in season 1 ** Angelina_Keeley would break his record later that season by winning 6 competitions * Ryan, along with Angelina, was the last HouseGuest to be nominated in Season 1